The overall goal of the Pilot/Feasibility Research Core is to enhance our understanding of health disparity research by developing and testing culturally sensitive interventions related to disparities in access to care, processes of care and health outcomes in selected areas of health disparity research related to faculty expertise (health promotion, symptom management, domestic violence). The Core will provide resources, support, and direction to Center investigators. Specific aims of the Pilot / Feasibility Research Core include the following: 1. Enhance the capacity of Center investigators and core faculty to select rigorous research designs and appropriate measures for studying culturally sensitive interventions as they relate to health promotion, symptom management and domestic violence, and in the context of disparities in access to care, processes of care and outcomes of care. 2. Create standards for data collection, data transformation, and management of instruments and measures commonly use by Center investigators and core faculty to facilitate the continuous building of a health disparities research database, and collecting of data that reflect measures in the existing databanks from our earlier research studies. 3. Provide consultation regarding analysis and interpretation of quantitative and qualitative data, use of existing databases, and expansion of databases by Center investigators and core faculty to enhance study of the relationships among culturally sensitive interventions; health promotion, symptom management, and domestic violence and; access to care, processes of care and outcomes of care. 4. Support investigators to modify approaches to research designs and measurement based on culture, ethnicity, gender, underrepresented groups and other relevant factors in order to enhance the appropriateness and acceptability of projects to special populations. 5. Create panels of consultants to support Center investigators and core faculty in developing culturally sensitive research designs and methods. Network with local, and regional community groups to promote collaboration in setting research priorities and development of culturally sensitive interventions.